The present embodiments relate to apparatuses and methods for magnetic resonance imaging.
Magnetic resonance imaging scanners (MRIs) for examining objects or patients using magnetic resonance imaging are known, for example, from DE 10 2008 023 467.2 relating to an IF transmission with frequency-division multiplex for local coils, from DE 10 2007 047 022.5 relating to a broadband transmission of a plurality of MR signals, from DE 10 2010 012 395.1 relating to an MRI receiving system, and from http://www.healthcare.philips.com/main/about/events/ecr/assets/documents/dStream-whitepaper.pdf.